


Бессмысленное

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Furry, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: С тех пор прошло много лет, у Дональда вырос клюв, перья потеряли блеск юности, огрубели пальцы, но две вещи остались неизменными — его взгляд и его китель.





	Бессмысленное

У Скруджа, честно говоря, сердце болело.

— ЗаткнисьЗаткнисьИНичегоНеГовори, — выпалил Дональд, дрожащими руками расстегивая на нем одежду. Бляшка ремня стукнулась о деревянный пол; Дональд распахнул полы его плаща. Скрудж чувствовал, что его руки тряслись, ему не казалось — ведь Дональд уперся ими ему в грудь и надавил, прижимая Скруджа к полу.

— Дональд, послушай... — попробовал воззвать к его разуму Скрудж. Он говорил спокойно, размеренно, чтобы не испугать Дональда, но тот не хотел слушать.

Совсем не хотел.

— ПростоЗаткнись, — вновь быстро, неразборчиво прошипел Дональд, перехватывая на сей раз запястья Скруджа и склоняясь над ним. Поцеловал — сильно, так, что у Скруджа отдалось болью в затылке, — но как-то... Бессмысленно, что ли.

После стольких лет тихого презрения друг к другу, показушной ненависти — которых, конечно, на самом деле не было и быть не могло, — это казалось Скруджу бессмысленным.

Дональду — не казалось.

Он снова пополз руками по телу Скруджа, запуская пальцы под длинные перья, сжимая их у основания, касаясь кожи, и Скрудж сглотнул. Дональд всегда так делал — раньше. И это всегда срабатывало. Было приятно, отзывалось мурашками на шее, что устремлялись к лапам Скруджа, до самых перепонок — и заставляло кровь стучать в висках, смотреть только на Дональда.

Дональд даже был в своем любимом морском кителе. Как и тогда, много лет назад — он носил его, и Скрудж находил Дональда тогда невероятно... Привлекательным в нем. С тех пор прошло много лет, у Дональда вырос клюв, перья потеряли блеск юности, огрубели пальцы, но две вещи остались неизменными.

Его взгляд и его китель.

Дональд никогда не снимал китель, когда заваливал Скруджа. Даже тогда, в молодости, он действовал так же — раздраженно, напористо, злясь и на Скруджа, и на себя. Он мог оскорблять, мог ругаться, даже драться, но Скрудж никогда его не останавливал.

В первый раз он опешил: думал, Дональд шутит. Дональд не шутил, и дальше Скрудж уже просто свыкся с тем, что желалось его племяннику.

Надо сказать, спустя некоторое время это стало и желанием самого Скруджа. 

Он уже успел подзабыть, как это было хорошо. Ощущать пальцы у основания своих перьев, чувствовать, как узка задница Дональда, как тепло внутри и как щекочут перья на его бедрах основание члена. Видеть, как Дональд, прикусив нижнюю губу клюва, снова и снова ударяется желтыми коленками, насаживаясь на Скруджа, как закатывает глаза и щурится. Слушать его хриплое дыхание, наслаждаться его злобной искренностью и горячностью.

Браться за его руки, когда его трясло от оргазма, и давать опереться на свою грудь. Ловить один из тысячи спокойных, любящих взглядов, который тут же сменялся на привычный недовольно-нахальный. 

А теперь — и полный боли.

— Ты хоть... Ты... — выдохнул Дональд с трудом, а потом со всей дури ударил Скруджа в плечо. Тот тут же зашипел, но не пошевелился — Дональд все еще сжимал внутри себя его пульсирующий член, и, пусть возбуждение быстро спадало, двигаться Скруджу было сложно.

Сложнее, чем раньше.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как мне было тяжело все это годы? — наконец, выговорил Дональд медленно, с горечью, и упал на локти, почти прижимаясь к клюву Скруджа своим. — Столько... Лет...

Он не закончил, просто уткнулся лбом в плечо Скруджа. 

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — мягко произнес тот, поправляя маленькие очки. — Сильно скучал. И я рад, что ты вернулся... С племянниками.

Дональд не ответил. Ему слишком многого стоило сказать прошлые свои слова — не позволяли гордыня, заносчивость, гнев, все вместе. Скрудж понимал его, как никто другой. Ведь он ощущал то же самое все эти десятилетия.

Спесь. Чувство собственного превосходства. Злость.

Он знал, что Дональду было больно. Больно видеть его каждый раз, вспоминать каждое приключение, каждую шутку, каждую ночь. А еще — то, как это сгорело, исчезло, испарилось в один миг. Словно какой-то монстр перерезал тросы канатного моста, и Скрудж с Дональдом полетели вниз, в расщелину — только разбились не тела, а их сердца.

У Скруджа уже давно болело сердце, и сейчас — наконец-то — он смог вдохнуть спокойно, не ощущая давящей рези в груди.


End file.
